Aller voir Frank
by lasurvolte
Summary: Djidane a de la fièvre, parce qu’il est resté sous la pluie trop longtemps pour aller voir Frank. dji/frank


**Titre : **Aller voir Frank

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé :** Djidane a de la fièvre, parce qu'il est resté sous la pluie trop longtemps pour aller voir Frank.

**Couple : **Dji/Frank (si on peut vraiment dire ça)

**Thème :** 026 - Fièvre

*************

Planqué sous un gros tas de couette, Djidane respirait avec difficulté. Un thermomètre dans la bouche, une bouillotte à ses pieds, et un petit sac de glaçons sur le front, tout indiquait qu'il était malade. Ruby prit l'objet de la bouche, le secoua et regarda ce qu'il indiquait.

- Quarante de fièvre, interdiction de quitter la chambre.

Le blond ferma les yeux dans un geste d'énervement, il n'aimait pas rester cloué au lit, lui il voulait sortir, bouger.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, tu ne bouges pas d'ici un point c'est tout.

Djidane croisa les bras sous ses couvertures mais ne dit rien, malgré son air boudeur.

- C'est de ta faute en plus, qu'est ce qui t'as pris à rester sous la pluie comme ça ?

Le garçon détourna les yeux, gêné, puis d'une petite voix enrouée, répondit :

- Je voulais voir Frank.

Ruby retint un soupire, pas d'exaspération mais de compassion. Le petit blond cacha la moitié de son visage avec une des couettes.

- Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait, je voulais voir Frank.

Il sembla à la femme que derrière la toux de Djidane, sa voix se faisait plus sanglotante. Rubis caressa doucement ses cheveux, elle ne réussissait pas à se fâcher contre le garçon.

- Allez dort Djidane, y faut faire baisser cette fièvre.

Il accepta et elle sortit de la pièce.

A l'extérieur Markus attendait.

- Je veux dire, comment va-t-il ?

Ruby secoua la tête :

- C'est juste une poussée de fièvre, avec du repos il devrait aller mieux.

Markus acquiesça d'un air compréhensif.

- D'accord le chef sera content, je veux dire que Djidane n'ait rien de grave.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste, elle qui d'habitude ne manquait pas d'autorité semblait lasse, peut-être devrait-elle aller se reposer elle aussi. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle partie faire…

Le lendemain, la fièvre de Djidane avait déjà commencé à baisser.

- Laiiiisse moi sortir ça va mieux.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant Djidane !

- Mais Ruby…

- Tu restes couché ou je t'attache !

Le garçon assit sur le lit se recoucha et alla se cacher sous les couvertures :

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de bouder. T'as plus deux ans.

Mais le garçon refusa de sortir de sous sa cachette. Rubis énervée sortit de la pièce en claquant de la porte.

- Markus va le voir, ou je vais l'étrangler.

Le Tantalas s'exécuta, et entra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du tas de couverture et commença à lui parler.

- Djidane sort de là dessous

- Markus ?

- Oui, je veux dire c'est moi.

La petite tête blonde sortit et regarda de ses grands yeux brillants de fièvres Markus.

- Je veux aller voir Frank.

Le plus âgé s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Tu as quel âge Djidane, je veux dire maintenant

- Seize ans.

- Alors agit je veux dire comme une personne de seize ans, tu n'es plus un bébé.

Djidane fit une petite mine, puis baissa les armes.

- Tu as raison. Je vais attendre que ma fièvre baisse.

- C'est bien.

Le blond se coucha dans le lit.

- Markus ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais fort, qu'il suffisait que je batte quelques monstres, que je drague quelques filles, et que je serais invincible, je crois que je me trompais.

Markus le borda :

- Je veux dire on a tous le droit d'avoir nos faiblesses Djidane.

- Alors comment vous faites pour être si fort ?

- On ne l'est pas je veux dire c'est simplement qu'on se sert les coudes, comme on l'a toujours fait.

Djidane acquiesça, mais même en se serrant les coudes avec les autres, il aurait toujours l'impression d'un vide, de coudes manquant. Le plus âgé resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et quitta la chambre, où Bach attendait devant, lui et Markus se saluèrent avec le signe des Tantalas, puis le chef demanda :

- Comment va le gamin ?

- Chef, je veux dire, il va bien, sa fièvre a descendu.

- Ruby m'a dit ça aussi, mais ce que je te demande, c'est comment il va à l'intérieur, ne prends pas ton chef pour une andouille.

- Je pense qu'il est triste, je veux dire le frangin lui manque.

- Il nous manque tous.

- Oui chef, je veux dire que Djidane veut sans cesse aller le voir.

- Et bien c'est décidé, nous irons tous le voir quand le gamin sera rétablis.

- Bien chef.

C'est en se refaisant le signe des Tantalas qu'ils se séparèrent.

Quelques jours plus tard, la fièvre de Djidane était complètement partie, de nouveau en pleine forme, il gigotait dans tous les sens, pour en quelques sortes rattraper le retard.

- Djidane arrête de remuer, lui ordonna Ruby.

Mais impossible de le calmer. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que tous les Tantalas soient prêt, qu'ils puissent aller rendre visite le plus vite possible à Frank.

Quand ils partirent enfin, le blond marchait devant, s'empêchant de courir. Il ne pleuvait pas au moins, donc il ne risquait pas de se chopper une autre fièvre, et puis cette fois-ci tout le monde serait avec lui pour voir Frank.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, mais soudain les pieds de Djidane ne purent plus faire un pas de plus, un poids dans le ventre le rendait trop lourd, il savait ce qu'il allait voir, et il sentait son courage le quitter avec autant de force que son envie de rendre visite à Frank l'avait rendu léger. Ecrasé par une force invisible il laissa les autres le rattraper, puis le dépasser.

Seul Bach resta auprès de lui.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- …

- Ce n'était pas toi qui rendais folle Rubis avec tes caprices ?

- Si.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ?

- J'aimerais… Si c'est possible j'aimerais y aller seul, chef.

Bach regarda Djidane, le garçon avait un visage sérieux, ce qui était très rare venant de sa part, et le chef ne put refuser.

- D'accord, mais il te faudra patienter.

- J'attendrai.

- Bien.

Le chef le laissa donc seul, et rejoignit les autres pour saluer Frank. Au bout de quelques temps, ils se tournèrent tous en même temps, comme un seul homme, et repartirent, faisant un signe à Djidane qu'il pouvait maintenant y aller. Le blondinet ne bougea pas, il ne bougea pas non plus quand tous furent loin, et il resta encore immobile longtemps. Puis finalement, un peu de courage lui revint, il sentit ses pieds avancés, jusque là où se trouvait Frank.

Une tombe juste devant ses pieds. Un nom. Des dates.

Le corps de Frank enterré juste en dessous.

Seulement un vol qui avait mal tourné, personne n'y pouvait rien, un monstre trop fort, et Frank l'avait protégé. Il en avait payé le prix et maintenant tout ce qu'il restait de son ami c'était cette tombe.

Djidane était content de voir Frank, mais en même temps il aurait voulu pouvoir donner un coup de pied dans la terre et lui hurler de se réveiller. De revenir. De lui sourire. Si seulement il avait pu lui lancer une poignée de Puluches et que de peur Frank sorte de cette tombe. Mais le blond savait que ça n'arriverait pas, et son cœur se brisait comme un verre qui tombe du buffet pour s'échouer sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Depuis la mort de son ami, Djidane avait tout laissé tomber, en commençant par Dagga. Il l'avait simplement jeté, comme on jette un mouchoir après utilisation, et il n'avait même pas été touché par ses larmes. Il se sentait vide, et même si tous les autres Tantalas étaient encore là et prenaient soin de lui, ça ne suffisait pas.

- Espèce d'idiot, qui va manger les tartes aux Puluches de Ruby maintenant ? Qui va être assez crétin pour être transformé en pierre dans une forêt maudite juste pour protéger une princesse naïve, qui va m'engueuler quand je drague n'importe qui ?

Djidane se tourna vers le champ à côté, pour retenir ce qui criait en lui et qui voulait sortir par ses yeux. Il cueillit quelques fleurs et vint les déposer sur la tombe de Frank. Puis s'assit devant en silence et resta là il ne su combien de temps. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et il était encore là. Sans bouger, sans parler, à fixer la pierre froides, à attendre ce qui n'arriverait pas.

Puis finalement à bout de force il laissa ses larmes couler.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire que je t'aimais.

La pluie se mit alors à tomber, trempant complètement Djidane qui ne la sentit même pas. C'est plus tard Markus qui vint le chercher, l'emmenant avec lui de force.

Le lendemain Djidane se retrouvait de nouveau sous un tas de couverture avec une forte fièvre, où Ruby encore une fois prenait soin de lui.

- Djidane tu vas finir par me rendre chèvre

- C'est bien, j'avais justement une idée de pièce avec une chèvre.

- Très drôle sale gamin, mais maintenant tu dois encore te reposer, vraiment tu aimes rester sous la pluie.

Le blond tourna la tête.

- Peut-être oui, mais je voulais le voir.

- Djidane, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu crois sincèrement que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir dans cet état ?

- …

- Il ne t'a pas protégé pour que tu te rendes malades.

C'était sans doute vrai.

- Laisse-moi te dire le sale gamin

- Me dire quoi ?

- Je pense que Frank t'aimait vraiment.

Des grands yeux bleus se mirent à la fixer, un peu suspicieux.

- Et ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je suis une grande comédienne après tout, je dois tout savoir.

- C'est ça…

- Bon, écoute, et crois moi si tu veux, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sourire autant en mangeant un plat qu'il détestait.

Djidane, oubliant sa fièvre, se redressa d'un coup :

- Alors tu savais qu'il détestait la tarte aux Puluches ?

- Bien sûr que je le savais, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, seulement il fallait bien que je l'embête, et ne dit pas que ça te dérange puisque ça te faisait bien rire.

- C'est vrai…

- Et lui, il mangeait ça en faisant la grimace, puis il se mettait à sourire en te voyant te moquer.

- …

- Enfin ce n'était qu'un exemple. Après tout, c'est toi qu'il a protégé, pas Bach, ni Markus, ni un autre Tantalas. Bien sûr cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne nous aimait pas, juste qu'il t'aimait toi encore plus.

Le blond avala difficilement, son cœur lui faisant trop mal.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes aussi non ?

Il détourna les yeux sans répondre, mais cela sonnait comme un acquiescement.

- Pff, c'est tellement visible, ça serait inutile d'essayer de le cacher.

- Ruby, contente toi de faire la cuisine et arrête de jouer la psy.

La femme se retint de l'étrangler, on n'étrangle pas un souffrant. Elle se vengerait plus tard…

- Tu ne lui as jamais dit et tu regrettes

- Tais-toi

- Mais tu sais, je pense que Frank le savait.

- Et même s'il le savait, qu'est ce que ça change puisqu'il est mort ?

Djidane avait élevé la voix, la tristesse et l'impuissance le mettait en colère.

- T'énerve pas sur moi, tu n'es pas le seul à être triste.

Le blond baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

- Je sais, pardon.

Ruby passa une main dans les cheveux du malade :

- Je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point Frank t'aimait, alors remercie le en guérissant, et en arrêtant de traîner sous la pluie !

Il acquiesça doucement.

- Bien, maintenant dodo.

La femme se dirigea vers la porte afin de laisser le garçon se reposer, mais avant de sortir elle lâcha :

- Et ne guérit pas que cette fièvre, essaye un peu aussi de guérir ton cœur.

Djidane ne répondit rien, et elle quitta la pièce.

Le blond resté seul, allongé sur son lit fixa le plafond, où semblait se jouer les souvenirs qu'il avait de Frank. Il lui manquait, il lui manquait même tellement que Djidane avait l'impression d'étouffer, et sans doute lui manquerait-il tous les jours de sa vie. Il ferma les yeux.

Mais peut-être que, comme sa fièvre qui baissait, sa tristesse diminuerait. Il ne se souviendrait que des bons moments, de Frank qui courrait partout, paniqué quand il y avait des Puluches, de sa manière de toujours lui donner des conseils l'air de rien, d'être là pour lui, d'être responsable alors que Djidane n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Et les paroles de Ruby alors lui paraîtraient apaisantes. Frank l'aimait aussi.

- S'pèce d'idiot m'avoir caché ça… Enfin au moins on est deux dans la même galère.

Puis un petit sourire sur les lèvres, la tête toute pleines de pensés pour Frank, Djidane finit par s'endormir.

Fin.

L'autatrice : … Je me suis laissée emporter et voilà… FRAAAAAAAAAANK T_T *chouine*, à la base je voulais faire un truc super mignon et voilà ce que mon truc super mignon est devenu : un drame ! En plus je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter d'écrire, et voilà que la fin n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais, en plus je ne la trouve pas très bien…

Mais bon espérons que Dji guérisse…


End file.
